


Good Puppy

by ZTNBooks



Series: Voltron Omorashi/Watersports [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Lance is Keith's puppy, and good puppies don't have accidents. Lance wants to be good, he really does. But Keith is making it hard for him not to make a mess. If he does what Keith asks, maybe he'll finally get his relief.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Omorashi/Watersports [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Good Puppy

“Please,” Lance begged, writhing in Keith’s lap.

Keith placed a hand on his hip, stilling him where he was seated. “Patience, puppy. Can’t you hold on for just a little longer?”

Lance whined, hand going to cup between his legs. “I can’t, I really can’t!”

Keith ignored Lance’s pleas, resuming his scrolling over the reports sent in from the Garrison. It looked like the new recruits were doing well in their training. Shiro had sent a message from the Atlas. Everything was going well there too and he was happy to finally have his own crew. Full of amazing people and not just some reluctant Garrison underlings.

Acxa and Veronica were doing well on their humanitarian missions. Veronica had sent Lance some little goodies just a few weeks ago. Some alien trinkets that none of them knew how to use. But it was a nice thought and the little things made good decorations. 

Lance was almost a forgotten subject as he sat in Keith’s lap, moaning softly. Keith stroked a hand over his bare waist, trying his best to ignore him. It was hard to when he was so soft and open like this.

He’d divested his kink to Keith months ago. And though Keith hadn’t understood it at first, he saw the appeal to it now. Seeing how desperate Lance could get. Watching him struggle not to release everything at once. The sounds he made were the same ones he’d make in bed. And Keith’s dick didn’t discriminate on why Lance was making those sounds, it just reacted to them. Like it was doing now.

No doubt Lance could feel Keith’s growing interest against his ass. Keith doubted he’d care though. He was too concerned with his own issues.

Lance stood up suddenly, nearly knocking the tablet out of Keith’s hand and leaving his lap cold.

“I can’t!” he cried. “I can’t anymore, Keith, _please_.” His eyebrows were pinched and his eyes were wide. He rocked from foot to foot, grasping desperately at his cock.

Keith placed the tablet aside, standing to address him. He pulled at Lance’s collar, bringing him closer. “What a bad puppy. Are you going to make a mess all over our living room?”

Lance whimpered in reply, not able to utter a word.

Keith yanked on his collar again, bringing him into a searing kiss. He forced his tongue into Lance’s mouth, savoring the taste of him.

Lance groaned into his mouth, current predicament nearly forgotten as he let Keith claim him. Claim every part of him as he pulled Lance’s naked body against his own clothed one. 

“Be a good puppy for me, won’t you, Lance? You can be a good puppy for your master, can’t you? You’ve been doing so well. I just need to finish reading these reports and then I can take you to relieve yourself, okay?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be a good puppy. Just _please_.”

Keith hushed him with another kiss, then pointed down to the ground. “On your knees for me, puppy. Why don’t you suck me off while I finish reading? You want a treat, don’t you?”

Lance dropped to his knees like his legs had given out under him. His mouth dropped open before Keith could even tell him to open it.

He was so pretty like this. Desperate for release. Desperate for Keith’s cock heavy in his mouth.

Keith situated himself back on the couch, unzipping his pants and bringing his half-hard dick out for Lance. “Here you go, puppy. Come here.”

Lance scrambled to situate himself between Keith’s legs, tongue lolling out eagerly. He let Keith ease himself into Lance’s mouth. Lance moaned at the same time Keith did. Lance’s mouth was so warm and wet and then he was sucking and Keith was lost in it.

He threaded a hand through Lance’s hair. “Good boy. So good for me. Keep doing that, you take me so well.”

Lance, eager to please, continued his ministrations. He used his hands to jerk off the parts he couldn’t reach. He squirmed again, the pressure in his bladder still readily apparent. He just had to get through this and then Keith would let him use the restroom. If he was a good boy, Keith would let him go. He just had to hold on a little longer. He could do that, wanted to do that, just so he could hear Keith praise him again.

Keith had resumed his reading, paying Lance little mind other than the mindless stroking of his hair. He was hot and heavy in Lance’s mouth, leaking precum that tasted salty on Lance’s tongue.

Lance pressed a free hand to his groin. He was semi-hard, but he couldn’t focus on the pleasure when the pain from holding his piss in was so prevalent. He needed to go so badly. _Had needed_ to go for what felt like hours now.

He’d had to drink so much water that day. Keith had asked him to so nicely, calling him his good little puppy every time. And Lance just couldn’t say no when Keith asked him like that. But then Keith hadn’t let him go to the bathroom. Had told him to strip naked and retrieve his collar. Had told him to keep being a good little dog for his master and Lance couldn’t help it. He’d sat on Keith’s lap and tried to hold it in, but he was near bursting now and the feeling was getting extremely distracting.

He must’ve stopped sucking at some point, too focused on the throbbing need in his bladder. Keith was tugging on his hair, trying to get more of that friction. Lance resumed what he’d been doing, jerking himself off with a free hand. Hopefully the pleasure of that would distract him.

“Almost done, sweetheart,” Keith said. That filled Lance with renewed vigor and he licked over Keith’s cock with increased interest. Keith was starting to get into it, bucking up into his mouth every once and a while.

A few more minutes passed and Lance was increasingly uncomfortable. He tried to sit up on his knees instead of how he’d been sitting atop his feet before. But that just made him need to lean down further to reach Keith’s dick. And that put even more pressure on his bladder than had been there before. It was at the point where nothing was going to help him except for doing the deed itself and finally taking a leak.

“Last page, puppy. You think you can make me come? If you can I’ll take you to the bathroom right away.”

Lance popped off Keith’s cock. “Yes, yes, I can. I’ll make you come so hard, Keith. Want to taste you in my mouth.”

Keith smirked down at him. “Such a good boy for me. You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Lance?”

“Just for you,” Lance said with a nod. He returned to the task he’d been assigned, trying to take Keith in as far as he could. He choked, tears springing to his eyes as he pulled back a bit. Then he went right back at it, pushing his limits to try and get Keith to spill into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Keith cursed quietly above him. His cock twitched in Lance’s mouth and Lance knew he was close.

He pumped Keith once, twice, thrice more, wrapping his lips around the tip. Keith threw his tablet aside, fisting both his hands in Lance’s hair as he pulled him further down his cock and shot his load into Lance’s mouth.

Lance choked on the sudden intrusion, trying desperately to swallow every lost drop Keith had to offer. He tasted so good, Lance never wanted to stop. But then Keith was pulling him off and panting hard above him.

“Open your mouth, puppy. I want to see.”

Lance stuck his tongue out, still coated with Keith’s thick release.

“Holy shit,” Keith cursed. He pressed a thumb to Lance’s tongue, delighting in the way it made the other boy’s eyes roll back. “You’re so good for me puppy. Do you think it’s time for your treat?”

“Yes, master,” Lance groaned, fist still moving lazily over his half-hard cock. 

Keith looped his fingers in Lance’s collar, pulling him to his feet. He led him through the house by his neck, taking him to the bathroom.

Lance hurried to try and get free of Keith and finally piss, but Keith stopped him.

“Dogs don’t pee in a toilet, Lance. Why don’t you try going in the tub? Then your master can clean up your dirty body after, okay?”

Lance nodded, stepping over the lip of the tub and into it. He shifted from side to side, feeling the liquid sloshing around inside of him. It was simultaneously amazing and horrible.

Keith stepped closer to the tub, reaching out a hand to press into Lance’s abdomen.

Lance inhaled sharply, pulling away from Keith’s hands. “Don’t!”

“Are you telling your master what to do? What a naughty dog indeed. Turn around so your master can give you a proper punishment.”

Lance whined, turning to present Keith with his ass. Keith wasted no time in bringing up a hand to slap it. He hit him once, twice, and then one last time just for good measure.

“Don’t speak back to your master like that, understood?”

Lance’s legs shook as he turned back to face Keith. “I- I understand, Keith.”

“Good boy. You may release now.”

Lance let out a sob of relief, finally relaxing his muscles and letting everything go. The sound of it was loud as it hit the floor of the tub, made even louder by the echo of the small bathroom. His cock, not quite sure what to make of the sensations he was feeling, twitched weakly between his legs.

It felt like an eternity before it was over. Lance was crying by the end of it, tears of relief beading at the edges of his eyes.

“So pretty for me, puppy,” Keith praised. He reached up to cup Lance’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. “You were so good for me all day and so pretty just now. Do you want your master to take care of you now?”

Lance nodded weakly, moaning as Keith wrapped a hand around his cock. It didn’t take long before he was fully hard.

Keith kissed him softly as his hand worked over Lance. He whispered sweet nothings into Lance’s ear and sucked marks into his neck.

“So good for me. Held it so well. Didn’t make any mess at all, what a perfect puppy.”

“K-Keith,” Lance whimpered. He bucked up into Keith’s touch. “I’m going to come soon.”

Keith used his other hand to grope at Lance’s ass. “Such a horny little puppy. Horny just for me, aren’t you?”

Lance could only nod, fast-approaching his climax. “I’m- I’m gonna come.”

“Then come for me, puppy. Such a good boy. Come for me.”

How could Lance refuse? He groaned long and low and shot his load over Keith’s hand, panting as he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Keith asked gently. He rubbed a hand up and down Lance’s back.

“I almost didn’t make it,” Lance admitted softly.

“But you did. You did so good for me, baby. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://linktr.ee/ZTNBooks) to view my Instagram, Twitter, join my Discord server, or even commission me! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
